Healer Cordelia Beadlescombe
Academic and Professional Life Cordelia began her academic career at Ilvermorny in 2003, and immediately made an unbelievable impact on the school. With the exception of Transfiguration class, she excelled in her studies, and even volunteered to help struggling students. Great at making friends, her incredible popularity made her a leader both in her house, Puckwudgie, and in the school at large. But she didn’t squander her position, as most students are inclined to do. Being incredibly mature for her age, she used her position, not to help herself, but to bridge the gap between the popular and the unpopular, the rich and the poor, the incredibly gifted and the ones who struggle to find their talents. Many would say that all people are valuable, but Cordelia lives the very embodiment of this idea, never allowing others to feel forsaken or neglected. Although school bullying never disappeared entirely it was severely curtailed thanks to her influence, and students of all ages felt welcome by the spirit of generosity and care that she single-handedly generated at her school. She joined the dueling club at Ilvermorny and was surprised to find she had a great talent for dueling, eventually placing second at the dueling tournament. She excelled in both pyromancy and cryomancy, being able to perform a little of both even without her wand, a skill that has served her well in both combat and the healing ward. Being an expert physiomancer and showing amazing talent with potions, she quickly mastered all the healing spells and potion recipes Ilvermorny had to offer. An impressive feat given that Ilvermorny is well known for its rigorous healing courses. In order to expand her knowledge further she transferred to Hogwarts her sixth year, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and enrolled in all their advanced healing and potions classes, only to transfer back to Ilvermorny for her final year to graduate with honors. She made such an impact during her solitary year at Hogwarts that a large group of students and faculty from Hogwarts surprised her by attending her graduation. They came to see her receive an exceptionally special honor. The Ilvermorny faculty had voted her the ‘heart and soul’ of the school, and she received the award with a standing ovation and thunderous applause from both schools to honor her compassion. Despite her great success, she did experience her share of hardships at school. During her fourth year at Ilvermorny her brother, Jason, was infected by Lycanthropy. This made her fifth year particularly hard as she had to juggle her own feelings on the matter, her brother’s transition, and the school’s reaction. But she fought her way through the difficulties and prevailed in keeping Ilvermorny a welcoming place. Because of her brothers change, she became much more aware of the difficulties Werewolves face and is quite the werewolf activist, even spending a couple of years among the Appalachian wolf packs working on more cost effective methods of producing Wolfsbane potions. After graduation she trained as a healer and despite her weakness in Transfiguration finished with exceptional marks, qualifying for the rare title of Field Healer, those healers skilled enough in dueling to be allowed on the field of battle. She eventually took a position as the Hogwarts Healer. Healer Beadlescomb has worked to protect the students and staff on multiple occasions, being a key figure in the evacuation of Hogwarts during extremely dangerous times. More recently, she has been assisting in the Forgotten camp, working in the First Aid tent. Personal Life Cordi loves dimestore romance novels. She was once engaged. Cordi loves cats. She taught puck to use healing magic. She struggles with Transfigurations and knows very little about chronomancy. Cordi is one of the most compassionate souls at Hogwarts, constantly helping others with their problems, both physically and emotionally. She is not above using magic to keep particularly ornery patients from wandering off. Category:Characters